Black and Snape
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Snape vive con Black en contra de su voluntad. Una serie de acontecimientos los conducen a lo inevitable. SLASH SS/SB
1. Black

**Notas de inicio:**

**Hola:**

**Sip aquí de nuevo con otra traducción, y dirán que hace esta loca que con otra historia si no actualiza las demás... mmm... pues si lo se... pero al final les tengo una buena noticia XD**

**Ahora a ¡¡¡Leer!!!**

**Black.**

*****************************

**Titulo:** Black

**Autora:** **robolovers**

**Pareja:** Severus/Sirius

**Rating:** Nc-17

**Summary**: Snape vive con Black en contra de su voluntad. Y una serie de acontecimientos los conducen a lo inevitable.

**Link al Original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 0 8 0 4 6 6 / 1 /B l a c k (ya saben, hay que quitar espacios)

**Beta:** **Uko-chan** , chica gracias por la gran ayuda XD.

*****************************

**Black.**

******************

-Black –gruñó Severus cuando caminaba dentro de Grimmauld Place, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento con la cabeza y un gesto de desprecio de su rival. Desde que, una vez, Dumbledore los había encontrado a ambos literalmente sobre la garganta del otro (fuera del único baño de la mansión) tenían la estricta orden de ser _perfectamente_ civilizados entre ellos. Y de algún modo, aún cuando los restos de Albus descansaban pacíficamente en su tumba, Severus aún sentía el crepitar de su magia, como signo de advertencia cada vez que sentía la necesidad de darle una buena patada al chucho.

*****************************

-Black. –Severus no levantó la mirada de la revista, profundamente absorto en un corto artículo acerca de los efectos de los encurtidos preparados de manera muggle, en las pociones. Por supuesto, no recibió respuesta alguna, pero escuchó un suave pisoteo a través de la sala y una puerta que debió ser azotada, si no hubiera nada viviendo en las cortinas de Grimmauld Place.

Black estaba que echaba humo (en silencio), ya había pasado una semana, pero Potter le había pedido (ordenado) a su padrino que alojara a Snape en su casa y Black, por principios generales, no pudo negarse.

*****************************

-Black –murmuró Snape aún despertando lentamente sobre una taza de humeante café y un tazón de cereal; lo mordaz de su voz se había esfumado después de pasar un mes a salvo dentro de esa casucha. Black gruñó con los ojos medio abiertos, arrastrando los pies por la cocina, sólo llevaba puesto un par de jeans y unos calcetines con un encantamiento calentador.

Tal como Snape pudo constatar, Black dejó tranquilamente sus 27 años de guerra contra los Slytherin (por raro que parezca), empezando por aceptar su lealtad hacia Potter. Y a Snape, sin el estrés causado por el espionaje para ambos bandos y el esconderse tanto de los Mortífagos como de los Aurores, se le veía sumamente relajado, su cabello creció pasando sus hombros y su flaco cuerpo se rellenó un poco. Ni siquiera un hipogrifo podría alterarlo.

*****************************

-¿Black? –habló suavemente Severus, siguiendo el fuerte sonido de algo estrellándose en el salón. Caminó rápidamente por el recibidor y cuando llegó encontró a Black en el suelo, ensartado en una furiosa pelea con una larga criatura parecida a una araña, que tenía sus cuatro patas enganchadas en sus pantalones.

Black estaba casi completamente desnudo, de no ser por un par de simples calcetines. Éste le dio una intensa mirada a Snape, quien se encontraba en la puerta y tenía la boca totalmente abierta. Severus cogió el libro más cercano, lo pasó de una zancada y le dio un porrazo a la criatura en la cabeza. Estaba desmoronada.

En los siguientes quince segundos que siguieron, Snape descubrió cuan profundamente se podía sonrojar Black.

Horas después, Snape miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, tumbado sobre su espalda en su desvencijada cama. Realmente el hombre no tenía la necesidad de sonrojarse.

Severus enarcó una ceja en la oscuridad, causando que la cama se desplomara en el piso.

*****************************

-Black…-dijo Snape tirando de la manta para cubrirse él mismo, causando que se deslizara del animago, que se había posicionado tan lejos de Snape como le fuera posible. Esa era la otra única habitación de ese piso (Ellos la necesitaban para poder gritarse en caso de que el otro necesitara ayuda, pero era solo por si acaso).

Black suspiró y se movió un poco más cerca, arreglándoselas para jalar la manta sobre su cuerpo, pero que no se deslizara del de Snape.

*****************************

-Black…-Un gemido salió libremente de la garganta de Severus, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás de felicidad, su cadera empujando contra la del animago.

Black lamió y succionó la garganta del Slytherin, sus manos apretando las caderas de Snape. Sus piernas entrelazadas con las del otro hombre, dejando que los salvajes empujes se hicieran cargo de su cuerpo. Moviéndose al unísono, dos hombres siendo uno, salvajes lameduras, mordidas, besos y gemidos.

La cama se sacudía. Polvo levantándose en el aire. Algo cruzó corriendo en el piso, pero ninguno prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el otro hombre que estaba pegado a su cuerpo, el único hombre que le había dado una ventana de placer en esa oscura y desolada vida llena de guerra.

Y Severus gritó una vez más, cuando su mundo explotó de satisfacción.

-¡Black!

*****************************

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno… que les parece… corto y raro ¿verdad…? XD**

**Sip lo se… pero me gusto desde que lo leí jeje…**

**En fin, se supone que este fic era mi regalo de cumpleaños que me daba yo misma, y eso ya hace dos meses XP**

**Pero es que por distintos problemas con mi correo y computadora ¬¬ no habían podido llegar a Uko… en fin, estos capis tiene mucho merito debido a que los traduje a mano, ósea, en una libreta y luego los pase a un archivo n.n no me gusto hacer eso ToT pero no había opción.**

**En fin… por fin esta aquí…**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos**


	2. Snape

**Notas iniciales:**

**Hola:**

**Bueno… aquí esta el segundo oneshot…**

**Espero les guste XD**

**Bueno pues… ¡¡¡A LEER!!!**

**Snape.**

********************************

**Titulo:** Snape (Secuela de Black)

**Autora: robolovers**

**Pareja:** Severus/Sirius

**Rating:** Nc-17

**Summary:** Snape vive con Black en contra de su voluntad. Y una serie de acontecimientos los conducen a lo inevitable.

**Link al Original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 1 2 4 4 8 9 / 1 / S n a p e (Quiten los espacios)

**Beta:** **Uko-chan**, chica gracias por la gran ayuda XD.

********************************

**Snape.**

********************************

-¿Snape? –dijo casi gritando Black, mientras su ahijado esperaba de pie delante de él, con los brazos cruzados. Él no había vuelto del velo para _esto_. Oh, no… no para que su casa fuera invadida por otra horrible criatura oscura. Justo cuando pensaba que la mansión había sido completamente limpiada, Harry tenía que insistir en que Snape se mudara. Probablemente, el bastardo llenaría el lugar de grasa en una semana. Bueno, al menos las puertas ya no crujirían más. Pero, Dios, ¿Por qué mantenerlo a salvo? Dejemos que los Aurores y los Mortífagos se peleen entre ellos para después dejar que lo atrapen.

********************************

-Snape –gruñó Black cuando el hombre en cuestión entró a la mansión. La ceja arqueada y una sonrisa maligna fue suficiente respuesta. La puerta fue cerrada silenciosamente detrás de él y con pasos amortiguados, Snape caminó en la sala. Al otro extremo, Sirius lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. La bolsa de equipaje asomaba detrás del ex profesor, y Sirius se preguntó que había dentro. Partes de un cuerpo, quizás… ciertamente no objetos de baño. Y cuando Snape lo empujó para pasarlo, Sirius se pasó furiosamente una mano por su cabello, casi gruñó de cólera, porque estaba grasiento. Demonios.

********************************

-¿Snape? –dijo Sirius en voz alta, caminando silenciosamente en la vacía cocina, después recorrió pasillos en busca de su huésped. Hacía tres días que Sirius no lo veía, el hombre tenía el extraño hábito de dejar el lugar al que Sirius se acercara a diez pies de él.

Eventualmente, encontró a Snape con su larga nariz metida en un libro en su húmeda habitación. La cara de Snape estaba relajada, su cabello atado atrás, un dedo acariciando suavemente el borde de un desgastado libro. Sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente a través de la página, la luz de las velas parpadeando en su cara, y Sirius casi se olvidó de sí mismo hasta que una orilla de la página fue doblada y Snape volteó a mirarlo.

********************************

_Snape_, pensó Sirius para sí mismo. Sintió llegar el calor de la humillación a sus mejillas una vez más. Dios, nunca sería capaz de ver al hombre de nuevo. Se volteó sobre su cama de cuatro postes, enterrando su ardiente cara en la almohada. Por qué… ¿_Por qué_ jodidos Snape había tenido que venir a rescatarlo? El hombre jamás le permitiría olvidarlo, pero demonios, él hubiera podido tratar con la maldita araña por su cuenta, posiblemente _habría podido ponerse sus jodidos pantalones_ antes de que Snape hubiera llegado a meter su nariz en los asuntos de Sirius.

Sirius apretó un puño en la oscuridad, y saltó antes de que se diera cuenta de que el ensordecedor ruido de abajo no era su culpa.

********************************

-¿Snape? –murmuró Sirius a la jadeante figura a su lado. Recibió un suave gruñido en respuesta, mientras limpiaba las gotas de sudor de su frente.

El silencio envolvía el cuarto. Sirius sintió movimiento a su lado, y volteó su cabeza para encontrar a un muy desaliñado Snape buscando en su mente. Él presionó un beso al final de la larga nariz y sintió un brazo rodear su cintura. Se permitió a sí mismo ser arrastrado a un apretado abrazo, su cara presionando contra el pálido hombro que casi brillaba por la luz de la luna que se filtraba en la habitación.

-Snape.

********************************

**Notas finales:**

**¿¿¿Que les pareció???**

**A poco no esta muy lindo… con los dos abrasaditos después de haber tenido una muy desenfrenada sesión de placer XD**

**En fin… espero sus comentarios… y como también prometí, el capitulo de mi fic de vampiros ya esta actualizado n.n**

**Y si otra cosa no sucede pronto subiré otros dos fics de esta linda parejita que amo tanto O.O si les gusta este par… estén pendientes XD**

**Entonces nos vemos…**

**Besos.**


End file.
